vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Piccolo
|-|With Weighted clothing= |-|Without Weighted clothing= Summary Piccolo is the reincarnation of King Piccolo, born with the simple goal of killing Son Goku and avenging his father at any cost. A wise, expert strategist, he was initially one of Goku's most ruthless enemies, but after training and bonding with his son, Gohan, in preparation for the arrival of the Saiyans, he began to become a better person. Eventually, becomes a permanent member of the Z-Fighters, and one of their most skilled warriors. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | 5-B | 5-B, Low 4-C after fusing with Nail | 4-C, High 4-C after fusing with Kami, higher after training in the Hyperbolic Time chamber | At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C | 3-A Name: Piccolo Junior / Ma Junior, Demon King Piccolo, the Nameless Namekian Origin: Dragon Ball Age: 3 - 31 (physically 32) at the end of Dragon Ball Z Gender: Genderless, though referred to as male Classification: Namekian Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Namekians have exceptional hearing, allowing them to hear things from great distances), Body Control (Can control his severed limbs), Elasticity (Can stretch his arms great lengths), Size Manipulation (Can greatly increase his own size), Afterimage Creation, Danmaku, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Matter Manipulation, Sealing, Telepathy, Immortality (Types 1 and 3; inherited his father's eternal youth), Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate his lost limbs and heal most damage as long as his head remains intact) | All other abilities, Duplication, Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love, which causes anyone who smells the aroma released by the attack to become infatuated with her and the other Kamikaze Fireballs) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Razed a small continent with his Hyper Explosive Demon Wave) | Planet level (Destroyed the Moon with a single blast early into his training, and eventually far surpassed Raditz, easily one-shotting a Saibamen, and was the strongest of the Z Warriors to fight Nappa, slightly harming him with a Ki blast) | Planet level (Much stronger than before after training with King Kai), Small Star level after fusing with Nail (Forced Frieza to use the full power of his second form without taking off his weighted armor) | Star level (Became a "Super Namekian" and easily overpowered Dr. Gero even after he drained his energy), Large Star level after fusing with Kami (Equal to Android 17), higher after training in the Hyperbolic Time chamber (Grew stronger than Semi-Perfect Cell) | At least Large Star level (Should be close to Cell Saga Mastered Super Saiyan Goku) | At least Large Star level (Stronger than before) | Universe level (Was almost comparable to Frost, who in turn was almost comparable to Super Saiyan Goku, before becoming even stronger after training with Gohan) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (His ki blasts are this fast, and he kept up with Goku, who could dodge and outspeed them) | Relativistic (Could fire beams at these speeds. Blitzed a Saibamen. Moved faster than Tien's reactions and kept up with a casual Nappa) | Relativistic (Could keep up with Frieza's second form and blitzed him after shedding his weighted clothing) | FTL+ (Should be superior to final form Frieza before becoming much faster after fusing with Kami) | At least FTL+ | At least FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ (Can trade blows with Goku) | Planet Class | Planet Class, Small Star Class after fusing with Nail | Star Class, Large Star Class after fusing with Kami (Traded blows with 17), higher after training in the Hyperbolic Time chamber | At least Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class | Universal Durability: Small Country level+ (Survived Goku's Super Kamehameha) | Planet level | Planet level, Small Star level after fusing with Nail | Star level, Large Star level after fusing with Kami, higher after training in the Hyperbolic Time chamber | At least Large Star level | At least Large Star level | Universe level Stamina: Very high. Piccolo's stamina is one of his greatest assets, allowing him to fight against Goku even when badly injured over the course of their fight and taking his most powerful attacks. He was able to fight against Android 17 for an extended period of time despite expending much of his ki, pushing himself to his limits continuously and fighting through increasingly severe injuries. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Extended melee range, Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Extended melee range, at least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Extended melee range, at least Planetary to Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Extended melee range, Stellar with Ki blasts and attacks. | Extended melee range, Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Extended melee range, Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: His weighted clothing. Intelligence: Piccolo is an incredibly skilled and experienced fighter, growing further in wisdom and knowledge after fusing with Nail and then Kami. He is a strategic, careful fighter, playing dead to bait Goku into dropping his guard in their first fight, and acting like he was defeated to get information after Cell absorbed some of his energy and disabled his arm. He's also quite skilled at judging the strength and abilities of others and analyzing their abilities, quickly detecting that Goku wasn't at his best when he was fighting Android 19 and that Vegeta would be outlasted and defeated by Android 18. Weaknesses: Due to Piccolo's enhanced hearing, he is vulnerable to loud and high-pitched sounds. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Namekian heritage and Dragon Clan status, this is the source of Piccolo's superhuman capabilities and power. He is incredibly skilled in the art of ki control. He often fires powerful blasts of ki from his mouth. *'Antenna Beam:' Piccolo can fire arcs of electricity from his antennae. *'Chasing Bullet:' A powerful and fast blast of ki that rapidly homes in on Piccolo's target. *'Explosive Demon Wave:' Inherited from his father, this is one of Piccolo's signature techniques. Supporting his leading arm with the other, he fires a powerful wave of ki straight forwards. *'Eye Lasers:' Piccolo can fire lasers from his eyes. *'Hellzone Grenade:' One of Piccolo's most powerful techniques. Piccolo fires a large barrage of ki blasts, which lie suspended in the air around his opponent before they fly at them from all directions, causing a massive explosion. *'Light Grenade:' After bringing his hands together, Piccolo charges up and fires a high-power sphere of energy straight at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. *'Special Beam Cannon:' One of Piccolo's signature attacks. After bringing his index and middle fingers to his forehead, Piccolo charges up and fires a spiraling laser that can drill through most opponents. Magic: As a member of the Dragon Clan, Piccolo has several magical abilities. *'Mafuba:' Also known as the Evil Containment Wave, the Mafuba is a mystic sealing technique designed to seal evil away by sucking them into a special container with a "demon seal" ofuda on it. Not only does Piccolo know how to use the Mafuba itself, but he also has knowledge of its counter, which allows him to reflect it when its used against him. *'Magic Materialization:' Piccolo can create objects and clothing, seemingly out of thin air, often using this to create his weighted clothing whenever he has a need for it. Namekian Physiology: Piccolo is a Namekian, a long-lived race of slug-like aliens with exceptional hearing. This grants him several abilities, most notably the power to regrow lost limbs and destroyed organs as long as his head remains intact. He can also extend his arms to great lengths to attack and grab opponents from a distance. He can also use his regenerative powers to greatly increase his body's volume, growing significantly in size as a result. Key: 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Revival of F Saga | Universe 6 Saga and onwards Others Notable Victories: Lord Boros (One-Punch Man) Boros’ profile (5-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy’s profile (Low 6-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Body Control Users Category:Chi Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Namekians Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Teachers Category:Telepaths Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3